Errores Comunes
by feagalaxia
Summary: OS para Tlal, para celebrar el dia social del maestro en Mexico. Los profesores de Hogwarts tb sufren a manos de sus alumnos. jijiji!


**Disclaimer:** Albus, Minerva y Severus no me pertenecen. Son de JKR, que me los ha prestado un rato sin saberlo... La risita tonta es del Hada, pero se la ha prestado a Sprout un rato :P

**AN: No intenteis buscar coherencia en el texto. No la hay.**

* * *

_A Tlal y a todos los teachers del mundo que sufren dia a dia el cazurrismo de sus alumnos. Feliz dia social! ;)

* * *

_

**Errores Comunes**

"¡ALBUS!"

La puerta de la Sala de Profesores se cerró de un portazo detrás de Severus Snape. El hombre parecía estar especialmente de mal humor.

"¿Qué ocurre, jovencito?"

El profesor de Pociones le lanzó una mirada negra, pero prefirió no responder, optando en cambio por dirigirse hacia él en un par de zancadas y ponerle un trozo de pergamino en pésimo estado delante de su larga nariz.

Albus bizqueó un poco y repitió: "¿Qué pasa, Severus?"

El joven sacudió un poco el pergamino, instándole a echar una ojeada.

"¿Un caramelo de limón?" ofreció el director amablemente.

Minerva puso los ojos al cielo y le arrancó el pergamino de las manos a su ex-alumno antes de que este pudiera metérselo a Albus por... En fin. Severus le estaba mirando con la más intensa de sus miradas, y Minerva decidió echarle un vistazo al pergamino antes de ser victima de uno de los infames ataques de cólera del joven.

Parecía ser un ensayo, de Pociones probablemente, teniendo en cuenta quien le había traído la muestra, aunque estaba tan cubierto de tinta roja que no alcanzaba a leer ni el título. Intrigada, se ajustó las gafas y puso la hoja en alto, intentando descifrar el texto.

"Por... Porien... ¿Porienes¡Porcentajes¿Porcentajes del heno de centollo?"

Minerva frunció el ceño a su colega. Realmente, no era extraño que tres cuartas partes de los alumnos suspendieran¡Con las cosas que les enseñaba!

"Severus." Le reprendió "Los centollos ni comen, ni producen heno, y aun menos en porcentajes. No solo eso, sino que no tienen ninguna utilidad en Pociones."

Severus le arrancó el pergamino de las manos y lo volvió a colocar bajo la nariz de Albus, murmurando con su voz clara y siniestra: "El centollo es un elemento clave en la Poción de Sonrisa Permanente, Minerva."

Pomona soltó una risita, y Minerva tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contenerse, aunque no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Sonrisa Permanente, Severus?" preguntó Albus seriamente "¿no es esa Poción demasiado avanzada para los alumnos de quinto?"

El efecto hubiera sido mucho más contundente si al decirlo no le centellearan los ojos de esa manera.

"Con los cazurros a los que tengo que enseñar, Sonrisa Permanente es demasiado avanzada incluso para séptimo" sentenció el chiquillo, dando a entender que él, a los cinco años, ya tenía dominadas la sonrisa, la carcajada y la risita tonta de quinceañera.

Minerva bufó despectivamente.

Severus le hizo un agujero en la frente con la mirada.

Poppy tuvo que intervenir.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" suspiró finalmente el director, mirando con tristeza el pergamino enrojecido.

Severus abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, el cuerpo del profesorado al completo dijo: "Potter"

Pomona soltó una risita.

Severus puso los ojos al cielo dramáticamente y contestó, como reprendiendo a los demás por atreverse a creer que tenía prejuicios: "Malfoy"

"¿Malfoy?" se sorprendió Minerva, arrancándole de las manos el pergamino a Albus de nuevo. De un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer la tinta roja, suponiendo correctamente que de todos modos Severus la borraría más tarde para ponerle un diez, y comentó "Ah, si... es su letra. Siempre ha destacado, es tan... femenina"

Pomona soltó una risita.

"Minerva" la reprendió amablemente Albus.

"¡Me dirás que no!" insistió ella.

"Nunca he tenido la oportunidad..." se desentendió el director, pero Minerva le puso el pergamino delante antes de que pudiera acabar su frase.

"¿Es o no es?" insistió ella de nuevo.

"Es, es..." comentó Sinistra "Muy redondita y trabajada."

"Pulcra." Corrigió Severus "¿Qué tiene de malo la pulcritud?"

"Eso te digo yo todas las mañanas, pero tu sigues sin ducharte" saltó Minerva, aprovechando la oportunidad de reprenderle. "En serio, Severus. Los profesores de Hogwarts tenemos una imagen que mantener, y..."

"Dijo la mujer que maúlla frente a un plato de sardinas"

"Severus." Le reprendió el director.

"¡Ha empezado ella!" protestó el profesor de Pociones, señalando con el dedo.

"¡No señales, jovencito!" le reprendió Minerva a su vez.

Severus le lanzó una mirada furiosa, pero se calló.

"¿Qué ha hecho el señor Malfoy?" preguntó Albus, intentando calmar los ánimos. "¿Un caramelo de limón?"

Severus le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Fawkes se interpuso en su camino.

Dobby barrió las cenizas.

Pomona soltó una risita.

Minerva aprovechó para echarle otro vistazo al ensayo de Malfoy.

_Nombre: Draco Malfoy_

_Ticher: Severus Snape (el mejor)_

Minerva se estremeció ante esta muestra descarada de peloteo.

_Propiedades del Pelo de Hunicornio_

_El pelo de hunicornio se caracterisa por su color vlanco. Tambien tiene testura de pelo i se saca de un hunicornio, que es como un cavallo, pero vlanco y ermoso._

Minerva levantó la vista, perpleja.

"Bueno..." empezó, tratando de ser conciliadora "Es cierto que el ensayo no es muy preciso, pero no puedes negar que todo lo que dice es cierto. Incluso tú, Severus, tienes que darte cuenta de lo hermosos que son los unicornios..."

El joven la miró como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez, y su opinión no fuera muy favorable.

"Esta bien" dijo secamente Minerva, irritada "Ningún experto en Criaturas Mágicas aceptaría 'caballo blanco y hermoso' como descripción de unicornio, y Malfoy no ha entrado a discutir las propiedades en pociones del ingrediente, por no mencionar lo escaso del texto. Ponle un cero y quédate tan ancho: con mis Gryffindor no tienes reparos."

"Minerva..." empezó el joven, con un curioso brillo en los ojos. Casi parecía contento... como unas Navidades antes de tiempo "¿Sabes escribir?"

"¡Claro que se escribir!" dijo ella con un chasquido de la lengua.

"Deletrea 'unicornio'" dijo él, con una sonrisa expectante que daba bastante miedo.

Minerva puso los ojos al cielo "H-U-N-N-I-C-O-R-N-I-O. ¿Todo ese drama por una falta de ortografía de nada?"

Severus no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupado observándola con la misma fascinación que dedicaría a algo especialmente repulsivo.

Minerva se removió incomoda en su silla. ¿Había hecho una falta?

"La segunda 'i' es una 'y'" ofreció Albus consoladoramente, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo.

"u-n-i-c-o-r-n-i-o" susurró el joven, mirando a su director y mentor con reverencia. "Blanco con 'b', hermoso con 'h'..."

"Ya" dijo Minerva con una mirada que decía claramente que, otra vez, Severus creía estar en posesión de la verdad universal, y, como siempre, se estaba equivocando. "Y 'ticher' se escribe con 'ea'. Creo que deberíamos darle clases particulares de ortografía al niño, Albus. Los profesores de Hogwarts tenemos una reputación que mantener, después de todo. No podemos permitir que nuestro profesor de Pociones escriba 'c' en vez de 'z' en el nombre de su propia asignatura."

Albus asintió gravemente.

"El mundo esta lleno de cazurros..." murmuró Severus, maravillado.

Pomona soltó una risita.

* * *

**Espero no haber hecho muchas faltas de ortografía ¬¬**

**Pero si alguien encuentra una puede dejarme una review para decirmelo:P**

**Sillaaaaa!**


End file.
